Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology is a technology which utilizes a reversible color change generated by organic semiconductor materials driven by current to realize display. OLED has many advantages such as light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, high contrast ratio and a capacity of flexible display, thus, the OLED display technology is regarded as the most proposed new-generation display technology.
According to driving modes, the OLED display technology comprises passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) display technology and active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display technology. Generally, an array substrate used for PMOLED display requires an external driving circuit (for example, an array substrate row driving circuit), and the array substrate used for AMOLED display is provided with driving circuits such as scanning driving circuit and data driving circuit.
At present, the AMOLED display can be implemented mainly by ways comprising using a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) back plate mainly applied for small-sized panels (for example, cell phone and the like) in combination with a fine metal mask (FMM Mask), and using an oxide semiconductor back plate mainly applied for large-scaled panels (for example, displayer, television and the like) in combination with WOLED and color filters.